It'll Never Happen, Right?
by WolvesRock13
Summary: Okay, this is a story, full of songs, about how two little red-haired enemies over came their differences and got together. Rated T just in case. (Title might change.)


**Hey, hey people! I'm here with a new story for you all! :D I'm sorry that I haven't update my story 'Just Another Grojband Story', but in my defense I have been SWAMPED with school crap! As in a TON of projects, important band stuff, my basement flooding (non-school related), and a ton of other freaking stuff that I really wish I didn't have to deal with. :/ And plus I've got a little writers' block on what to do next in it. And I've wanted to do this idea for a while, so yeah. Here it is. :) Anyway I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or any songs I use.**

**To the story!:**

* * *

_Lenny's POV_

Today started out like any other day. I woke up, went to school, and waited for the day to be over so I could go and hang out with the girls. I'm also glad that today's Friday, and I have hanging out with them all weekend to look forward to as well. Especially hanging out with Carrie, my lifelong crush ever since third grade. Man, I wish I could tell her how I feel. If only I wasn't such a wuss, then I could tell her. Well maybe not, but a guy can dream, right?

_Ring, ring, ring!_

The sound of the school bell brought me out of my thoughts of the weekend to come. _'Yes! Finally! I can leave this prison that people call school!'_ I thought as I grabbed my back-pack and slung it over my shoulder. Then I bolted out the door. I was making my way through the throng of people trying to get out, when I spotted a flash of blue. I stopped in my tracks as a smile made its way across my face. I'd know that flash of blue anywhere. So I made my way toward it; the smile still plastered on my face.  
I moved nimbly through the crowd all the way to the front of the school. That's when I saw her; my best friend. She was chatting with the twins, Kim and Konnie. I smiled.

"Hey Carrie!" I hollered to get her attention. It worked. She stopped talking to the twins, and turned my way. I saw her smile.

"Hey Lenny!" she called back. I rushed over to her and the twins. "Come on. Let's head to my house for band practice." I nodded 'okay' and we all followed Carrie to her house.

_***To Carrie's Place Transition***_

As soon as we got there, Carrie screamed "Come on! Let's get to practicing gals!" and rushed in side her garage, grabbed her guitar, and jumped on the make-shift stage. I was a little annoyed that I was called a girl . . . . again. But by now I'm pretty much used to it. So I followed her inside, grabbed my bass, and climbed up so I was standing next to her. Kim and Konnie followed suit and got behind their respective instruments.

"Okay Newmans. Let's get to rocking!" Carrie said after we were all set up and ready to go. "Is everyone ready?" she asked.

"All good Care," I replied.

"We're ready," the twins said in unison.

"Then let's do this thing!" Carrie shouted as she started playing; us following suit.

_***Song Playing Transition***_

"That was a great practice girls," Carrie said after she strummed the last note. I just sighed. _'Again with the 'girl' thing,'_ I thought sadly. But I could never stay mad at Carrie for long. That was a side effect of having a crush on her. Oh well I guess. I placed my bass back on its stand and hopped off the stage. Kim and Konnie jumped off as well. Kim walked over to her desk, which was covered in blue prints for some new invention, while Konnie plopped down on the couch with a can of soda in hand. I just rolled my eyes at them and walked over to where Carrie was putting up her guitar.

"Hey Care," I said as I approached her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey Lens," she said.

"That was a good practice Care. You were great," I told her.

"Thanks. You too," she complemented.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked. She thought for a moment before replying, "I'm kind of hungry. Who wants to go to Belchi's?" I saw the twins sit up straight.

"We do!" they yelled together. I chuckled a bit at their twin-ness. "What about you Lens? You up for it?" Carrie asked me.

"Sure, why not," I said.

"Then It's settled! To Belchi's Newmans!" Carrie screamed happily. Then I heard a 'buzz' come from . . . Somewhere? I looked around; trying to pin-point the noise. I then saw Kim reach into her pocket and pull out her phone. I guess the buzz came from her phone. Probably signaling that she got a text.

"Aw. It looks like Konnie and I can't go to Belchi's guys. Mom wants us home right away," Kim told us after reading the text.

"What? Why?" Konnie questioned.

"I don't know sis. She just said it was important," Kim explained.

"Oh, alright," Konnie sighed out in defeat.

"Sorry guys, but we've got to go. Come on sis," Kim said as she lead her sadden twin to the garage door.

"It's okay Kim. I guess we'll see you later. Bye," Carrie told her.

"Yeah. Bye and see ya later," I said to them as they left.

"Bye!" they called back. Then they rushed home. My guess was so they didn't get into trouble with their mom. I heard a sad sigh come from Carrie.

"What's wrong Care?" I asked. She sat down on the couch and said, "I was kind of looking forward to going to Belchi's after practice today. But I guess we can't since the twins aren't here." I didn't like to see Carrie upset. So I thought up an idea.

"You know Care, we can still eat at Belchi's without being there," I told her. She looked at me confused. "How?" she asked. I took a seat beside her on the couch. "I could go and just get some food to go and bring it back here for us," I explained. She perked up. "Really? That would be great!" she exclaimed. I let out a small chuckle. I loved seeing her happy. It always filled my heart with joy to see her like this. "Sure Care. It's no biggy," I said, getting up off the couch. "Well, I better get going before they close."

"Do you want me to come with?" she asked. As much as I wanted to say yes, I had to say no. This was something nice that I wanted to do for her.

"Nah, it's okay Care. I think I can manage," I replied.

"Alright Lens," she said. She got up off the couch, walked over to the garage door, and opened it up. I smiled at her and thanked her for opening the door for me. I grabbed my dark green jacket and walked over to her.

"Hurry back okay Lens," Carrie said as I started my walk to Belchi's.

"I will," I replied. I then turned my attention back to the sidewalk, and continued the walk to Belchi's.

_***To Belchi's Transition***_

After a good bit of walking, I made it to Belchi's. _'Finally,'_ I though. _'I'm here.'_ I walked through the glass doors that lead into the restaurant. I walked up to the counter; ready to order.

"Hello sir. May I take your order?" asked an all to perky cashier.

"Um, yes. I'll take two burgers, two medium drinks, and an order of fires," I said.

"Good choice sir. What would you like for the drinks?" the cashier asked. I thought for a moment.

"Um, make one a Fanta orange and the other a Sprite," I told him.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. Make that order to go," I told him.

"Right away sir. Your order should be ready in ten to fifteen minutes," the guy informed me. He then handed me a little slip of paper with my order's number on it. "We'll call out your number when your order is ready."

"Alright. Thank you," I replied. I then walked over to the waiting area and looked around. Not a lot of people where here. Only about five of the twenty tables were taken. I guess it shouldn't be that shocking. It's like nine o'clock at night. Then something caught my eye; a flash of red at the entrance. I turned my attention to the door, only to have my heart nearly stop. For standing there, was none other than Grojband's bassist, Laney Penn.

"Great. Just what I need, "I muttered to myself. She walked up to the counter. So far, she hadn't noticed me. I was really hoping it would stay that way. I wasn't really in the mood for an argument. And to make sure she didn't notice me, I pulled my hood up over my head so that it covered my face. Then I hung my head low to make sure she wasn't able to see who I was.  
I heard her order and then foo steps; they got increasingly louder. I looked up a little and, to my horror, saw her sit down on the bench next to me. I turned away a bit and pulled my hood down a little more.

"Oh, hello." I heard her say. I ignored her and tried not to panic. Lucky for me, the cashier called my order's number. "Number thirteen. Your order is ready." I shoot up, and walked over to the counter. Then I grabbed my order, payed the man, and then headed for the exit. But I guess one of the employees had just mopped the spot near the exit and forgot to place a 'wet floor' sign, because as soon as I was three feet away, I slipped. Dropping my food, and landing on my butt. I heard someone rapidly approaching, but I was a bit too shaken to notice _who_ had come rushing over.

"Here. Let me help you," said a female voice. The girl had extended her hand to help me up. I grabbed it; not caring who it was at the moment. "That was some fall," she said.

"Yeah. Anyway, thanks for the help," I said to her. I started to dust myself off when I was on my feet again.

"It was nothing. I'm just gl-" She stopped midsentence. I was confused so I looked up to see why she had stopped speaking. My eyes almost popped out of my skull.

"You?!" she asked. That's right. The girl was Laney. I mentally groaned. _'Of all the people in here, it had to be her,'_ I thought.

"Don't act so shocked Lamey," I said. I bent down and picked up the bags of food I had dropped. I was glad that they hadn't landed in the puddle of water; so they were still dry.

"Oh save it Len-nerd," she scoffed. "What and why are you here?" I rolled my eyes.

"What does it look like? I'm getting some food," I retorted. I caught her looking at the amount of food I had in my hands.

"That's a lot of food for one person," she commented.

"So? I eat a lot. Why do you care?" I questioned her. Think I got her there, for she was silent for a good minute.

"Whatever. Later Newman," she hissed. She went back to the waiting area and sat back down on the bench.

"Later Groj-barfian," I shot back. Even though I had turned away from her, I could still feel her glaring at me. I ignored her and walked out the glass doors.

I then took a deep breath. "If I ever run into her alone again, I think I'm going to freak," I muttered to myself as I walked back to Carrie's house.

* * *

**Okay I'm done with chapter one of this. :) Oh, and there's going to be a good bit of songs in this. So yeah, got that working out a bit. And again, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories in like five-ever, but I've just been sups busy lately so yeah. (Ugh. I'm so becoming a teenage girl. xD) Anyway, how did you guys and gals like this? Was it good, great, or awesome? :D I must know! So please review my readers!  
Yesh. Okay I'm done typing now, for it's passed two o'clock in the morning and I'm getting sleepy. xD  
So until next time: Keep Reading! Peace Out My Fellow Grojbandians! :D (Man what is with me and going over two-thousand words lately? xD)**


End file.
